


PMD2: To Know Who I Am

by animatedrose



Category: Pokemon Mystery Dungeon, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time & Explorers of Darkness & Explorers of Sky
Genre: Canon deaths, Gen, Thievery, from my old fanfiction.net account, memories in scattered order, old, protagonist dies but doesn't, this was before Sky came out and we knew what actually happened to the future, time gears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25042096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animatedrose/pseuds/animatedrose
Summary: Bubbles remembers Grovyle and wonders why she was alive while he remained dead. She goes through old memories and remembers their adventures together before they parted in the Hidden Land.partial songfic to "Iris" by Goo Goo Dolls
Kudos: 3





	PMD2: To Know Who I Am

The sun was setting. It has been one year since their trip to the paralyzed future and her memories were still fresh. Team Galaxy, made up of the once-human Bubbles the Piplup and her beloved Torchic friend Torch, had saved the world for the first time that day so long ago. Even after all the joy and celebration, Bubbles' heart still ached. Grovyle was gone…probably forever.

She should have stopped him. Stepped in and simply shoved Dusknoir inside, allowing Grovyle to stay with them. Why did Grovyle go back, too? It made no sense. Why? If she could be revived from the dead, why couldn't Grovyle and Celebi? They didn't deserve to die. They helped save the world, too! Why must she live while they remain dead? It wasn't fair!

As she sat on the cliff of Sharpedo Bluff overhanging the ocean, Torch stood behind her. "Are you okay, Bubbles?"

"Why must Dialga be so cruel?" she asked. "Why me? Why not them?"

"I don't know. Let's go inside. You'll get sick, Bubbles."

"How can a Water-type Pokemon get sick from the cold?" Bubbles grumbled, getting up.

"Hey, we've seen weirder things happen." The Torchic laughed as the pair entered their base.

After Torch fell asleep, Bubbles stared at the night sky from the jagged opening of the bluff's 'mouth'. Memories went through her mind, both of what she saw and of what Grovyle told her. "I'll never forget you, Grovyle. Please, wait for me…wherever you are."

A single tear ran down her cheek as the memories started.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you_

' _Cause I know that you feel me somehow_

_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be_

_And I don't want to go home right now_

Grovyle stood on the cliff, staring at the moon overhead in shock. The brightness forced him to shield his eyes but he cared less about that. Bubbles was gone. "Where did you go?" he whispered. "Bubbles! Where are you?! Bubbles!"

It felt like hours before he abandoned his search. He had to find the Time Gears and, judging from his location, he must be near the first of them. Bounding into the trees, he avoided any nocturnal Pokemon. It began to rain a short time later but that didn't stop him. He had to complete his mission…and keep his promise.

 _Bubbles, where are you? Will I ever see you again?_ Grovyle wondered. _I know we'll meet again. On second thought, our separation is a good thing. Dusknoir can't track us both down. If I should fail, you'll succeed. I just know you will._

A green glow ahead signaled the presence of the Time Gear. He smiled as lightning shot across the sky, blinding him momentarily. Reaching out, he grabbed it and fled as time slowed to a stop around its former location.

"The first of five Time Gears," he muttered. "Dialga's paralyzed future will never happen!"

_And all I can taste is this moment_

_And all I can breathe is your life_

' _Cause sooner or later, it's over_

_I just don't want to miss you tonight_

Torch and Grovyle stood at the edge of the cliff, staring at the rising sun.

"I'm glad Bubbles had a friend like you all this time," Grovyle said. "Without her memory, I'm just a new friend to her."

"That's not true!" Torch argued. "Bubbles always said something about seeing an old friend in her memory. Her friend was just blurry and couldn't talk right. Maybe you survived in her memory somehow. Maybe her friend is you, Grovyle!"

"I doubt it," Grovyle replied. "She doesn't remember a thing about the future or our mission, Torch. Why would she remember me?"

"Because maybe you were more than just a friend to her," Torch whispered.

Grovyle froze before getting up. "I'm going back to bed. I have to relocate the Time Gears again soon." As he descended the steps, he called back. "Don't tell Bubbles anything about what was spoken here. It stays between us, okay?"

"Okay."

Grovyle climbed down the steps and crawled into bed. His golden eyes lingered on the sleeping Piplup. _Did you really remember me, Bubbles? Even just a little?_

He curled into a tight ball. He missed the human Bubbles that he knew. He really missed her.

_And I don't want the world to see me_

' _Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

"Leaf Blade!" Grovyle cried, slashing viciously at Uxie.

Uxie dodged, only to be struck by a second Leaf Blade across the chest. Crashing to the ground, he barely flew out of harm's way before a third Leaf Blade collided with the rocky ground. Uxie flew as high up as he could, preparing to attack. Grovyle sped around and jumped, punching the Psychic-type into the ground.

As Uxie tried to get up, Grovyle pinned him with a single foot planted on his back. "Just stay down. I don't want to fight any more than I need to. I just need the Time Gear."

"I'll…never let you…take it!" Uxie struggled to stand, only to be shoved back down again.

"Just stay down! You don't understand!" Grovyle growled.

"I know that you're a thief. You'll never have the Time Gear, not while I'm still alive!" Uxie cried.

Grovyle removed his foot, only to kick Uxie into the rocks lining the edge of the lake. A single green hand caught his throat, pinning Uxie firmly.

"I'll warn you once more. Stay down before I'm forced to hurt you more. I don't enjoy doing this, you know."

"Then why do you do it?" Uxie coughed.

"Because it's my job right now. Pokemon like you would neither understand nor believe me," Grovyle stated. "Now stay down."

Uxie coughed, his vision fading to black. The last thing he saw was Grovyle swimming across the lake and stealing the Time Gear. Then everything went dark.

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming_

_Or the moment of truth in your lies_

_When everything feels like the movies_

_Yeah, you bleed just to know you're alive_

"What?!" Grovyle cried, twirling around to look at Bubbles. _No, she can't be… This can't be Bubbles! She's human, not a Piplup!_ "You're lying!"

"Why would I lie, Grovyle? Why don't you ask her yourself?" Dusknoir suggested.

Shaking in fear of her possible answer, he turned to look at Bubbles face to face. He had thought her bravery matched Bubbles, as did her loyalty to the Torchic. But it couldn't be. It just couldn't be her.

"Bubbles? Is that you?"

"Y… Yes." The Piplup nodded. "My name is Bubbles and I was once human."

"No…" Grovyle turned and ran at Dusknoir. "What did Dialga do?!"

A Sableye attacked, tearing its claws across Grovyle's arm and forcing him back. He skidded backward, panting as blood ran down his wounded arm. His golden eyes glared at Dusknoir.

"I'm afraid we did not cause this to your friend, Grovyle," Dusknoir admitted. "But, in the end, it comes out in our favor. Now, execute them, Sableye!"

 _If she is really Bubbles, then I have no choice. I lost her once! I won't lose her again!_ Grovyle raised his uninjured arm, readying a Leaf Blade. "Over my dead body!"

_And I don't want the world to see me_

' _Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

"Grovyle!" Bubbles cried, seeing the gecko Pokemon encased in a strange green glow. "What did you do to him?"

Spiritomb appeared. "He will become yet another soul that makes us whole. You two shall join him!"

Spiritomb struck, forcing both Pokemon to dodge.

"Torch, attack him from here. I'll catch him from behind," Bubbles ordered.

"Right! Flamethrower!" the Torchic cried, unleashing a blast of flame upon the spirit Pokemon.

As Bubbles appeared behind Spiritomb, Grovyle found the strength to speak again. "Get out of here, both of you! You'll get caught, too!"

"No! We're not leaving you, Grovyle!" Bubbles cried. "We choose to believe what you say! We want to go home and you can get us there!"

 _She sounds just like Bubbles,_ Grovyle thought. The Piplup had the same attitude as his human friend. How strange…

Bubbles struck with Bubblebeam, finishing the spirit off. Spiritomb retreated, freeing Grovyle from its spell. As the trio fled from the cave, Grovyle agreed to take them home.

"I won't forgive you if you try to turn me in once we return to the past," he threatened.

"We won't! Promise!" Bubbles said.

"We'll see when we get there," Grovyle muttered, leading the way out of the cave system and into the forest.

_(Long instrumental, so plenty of random memories here!)_

"Wow! You're Celebi? You look…small," Torch said awkwardly.

"Small but beautiful, I hope!" the pink Celebi giggled.

"Celebi, we need to go back to the past," Grovyle explained.

"You failed your first attempt, right? We'll need to use the Passage of Time again, my dear Grovyle." Then Celebi noticed Bubbles. "Are you…? No, it couldn't be."

"What?" Grovyle asked, looking from Celebi to Bubbles and back.

"Oh, nothing important!" Celebi giggled. "Let's go! We need to hurry before Dialga or Dusknoir finds it before us!"

"I'm not letting you hurt Azelf! You'll have to get through me first!" Torch declared, standing his ground.

Grovyle growled, grinding his teeth. _I can't let one little bird stand in my way. Not when I'm so close!_ "Forgive me for this then. I need that Time Gear and I will have it. Now move or else!"

"I choose 'or else', Grovyle!" Torch replied. _I'm too weak to attack him. I just hope I can survive a few more hits._

"Torch… Stop… Please…" Bubbles coughed from her position a few feet away. She tried to get up but continually failed. "Torch… Run…"

"I apologize. Goodbye!" Grovyle brought down his Leaf Blade, only to have it blocked by Dusknoir. "You!"

Grovyle grunted, dropping the Time Gears in his struggle to push Dusknoir toward the time portal. "Take them! Save the world! It's up to you now, Bubbles!"

"But…I can't! Not without you, Grovyle!" the Piplup cried. "Don't go!"

"Hey, what's going on?!" Torch yelped.

"Torch, you have to…take care of Bubbles now. Protect her like you've been doing. The two of you are…the greatest of combinations. You need each other," Grovyle said.

"Grovyle!" Torch cried. "We have to stay together! You can't leave!"

"I don't…have a choice! Though sadness may follow, we'll meet again one day. Until then, you have to take care of her, Torch," Grovyle replied. "You can do it. Deep down, you're full of courage. Bring it out!"

"Look out!"

The blue-haired human shoved Grovyle away, taking the attack head-on. She screamed and felt her hand slipping from Grovyle's.

"Hang on, Bubbles! We're nearly there!" Grovyle encouraged, trying to tighten his grip.

"I can't… I just can't! I'm sorry!"

Her hand slipped free, causing her to fall away from Grovyle in the time tunnel. She screamed.

"Bubbles!" Grovyle yelled, trying to reach her. Missing only by inches!

Grovyle dragged himself ashore and fled as Quicksand Cave was frozen in time. As he reached the outside, the Northern Desert, he noticed a dark blue scarf caught on his foot. Pulling it free, he recognized it as the Piplup's scarf. He had torn it off when he attacked her.

The scent was familiar. _Bubbles? Has she been here? Does she know that Pokemon?_

Turning, he raced across the burning desert sands in an attempt to escape the heat. As he ran, his eyes focused on his memory of the Piplup's eyes. They had the same spark in them as Bubbles' had.

"Bubbles, where are you? When will I see you again?" he muttered, still running.

Wiggling, he found that his restraints offered no hope of escape. Grovyle growled but it was muffled by the rope tied around his mouth. A sharp claw dug into his back, forcing him to move forward toward the time portal. So close to reaching his goal and it was foiled by a rumor! How desperate had he been to get that Time Gear?

As Dusknoir spoke of how the world would now be in peace, he tried to scream. Shaking his head wildly, he tied to loosen the muzzle even a bit just so he could speak. No good.

Then he noticed the Piplup. She was looking at him with sadness and sympathy. Why was that?

Suddenly, the Sableye shoved him into the portal. Looking up one last time into the past, his golden eyes locked onto terrified eyes of the Piplup as Dusknoir snatched her and a Torchic before following them. Why did he grab them, too?

Then he hit the ground, knocking himself out.

Celebi giggled. "Good luck in the past again, you three. Save the world this time, okay?"

"We will!" Torch cried.

"You can count on us!" Bubbles agreed.

"You stay safe, Celebi," Grovyle said, jumping into the portal after the duo.

"How many times must I tell you, my dear Grovyle? I can never be caught!" Celebi vanished into a flash of blue light just seconds before the Passage of Time closed, sending the trio back to the past for a second and final time. "Good luck! Change time!"

_And I don't want the world to see me_

' _Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

"We're going back, Dusknoir! Back to the future!"

"Grovyle! No!" Bubbles screamed.

Grovyle shoved and the duo tumbled through the portal, falling into the future.

Tearing his claws across Dusknoir's face in vengeance, he leaped backward and waited. The Sableye slowly appeared, grinning maniacally as their master returned. Grovyle clutched his chest from where Dusknoir's attack hit when he tried to kill Bubbles. The pain was setting in, shattering his focus.

Dusknoir suddenly seemed pleased. "It seems your fate is now sealed, Grovyle. Yours and your partner's."

"Grovyle, run!"

That was Celebi! He couldn't see her but he could tell she was afraid. Slowly turning around, he realized why.

Primal Dialga stood on the cliff above him, glowing red eyes filled with hate. The corrupted Lord of Time stomped his feet and bellowed. Dusknoir laughed as Grovyle's eyes widened in terror. Dialga opened his mouth and unleashed a Roar of Time. The light engulfed Grovyle and he screamed.

_And I don't want the world to see me_

' _Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

It felt like his body was being torn apart. As much as it was painful, it also felt…good? How odd. Soon, the pain began to fade as he fell backward. Everything was going in slow motion. Just as he was about to hit the ground, a hand grasped his and stopped him. An all-too-familiar voice spoke.

"Grovyle? Are you okay?"

 _Bubbles,_ he thought, smiling as he looked up to see the blue-haired girl standing before him. She was human again. The future was gone and the pair simply floated in a pure white world. "I missed you," he said.

"I missed you, too. I'm sorry I forgot. Forgive me?" Bubbles asked, blue eyes shining with tears.

"I forgive you. What do we do now?"

"Anything, Grovyle. Dialga will be here soon to bring us home. We can't be part of the present but we'll be fine."

"Yeah," Grovyle muttered. "We'll be fine. Where's Torch?"

"He's still alive. I'll be leaving soon, but my human soul will remain here with you. You'll never be alone, Grovyle. I promise."

"Good. I don't think I could stand being without you again, Bubbles."

"You won't have to."

"IT IS TIME TO LEAVE," Dialga's voice echoed around them.

"Let's go, Grovyle." Bubbles said. "Together."

"Together," Grovyle agreed.

Holding hands, the two friends walked toward the source of Dialga's voice. A Piplup shape suddenly separated from Bubbles, fading instantly as it went back to the world of the living. Leaving the white world behind them, they entered the afterlife…together.

_I just want you to know who I am_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_I just want you to know who I am_

The memories ended and Bubbles smiled softly. _At least Grovyle still has my human soul with him. I wish I could see him again…one last time._

The Piplup yawned and she curled up, sleep soon taking her. Her previous sadness was gone now, replaced by happy memories of Grovyle and the times they spent together while he was still alive. She would never stop missing him but she would continue forward. Besides, she still had a job to do.

The life of an exploration team is never dull and always exciting. Bubbles still had to do her duty of rescuing Pokemon and taking down bad guys. But hey, someone has to keep the world in check. And who better than the one who has saved it two or three times already? Yeah, you got that right.

Saving the world is hard work!


End file.
